


The Dilemma

by The_Littlest_Raindrop



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, I urge you to read the chapter instead, Mild Content Warning For First Chapter, Pining, Reader-Insert, Ronald Is A Dork, Tags to be added, The Summery Is Dreadful, details inside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:25:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Littlest_Raindrop/pseuds/The_Littlest_Raindrop
Summary: Ronald Knox hasn’t had the easiest life. From joining the reapers to being chased by Scotland Yard, his life is just one big series of bad decisions and poor timing.Until he meets the one person that breaks that rule, despite fitting it so perfectly;She’s human, and Reapers aren’t supposed to fall in love with humans.That doesn’t stop him.





	The Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, 
> 
> So, this here is a spin-off fic from another story of mine called ‘He’ll Ruin You, But I’ll Pick Up The Pieces’, but can be read as a stand-alone story. All you need to know is that the Undertaker is married with kids in that story, and his wife is a human (who’s been promised immortality if Undertaker returns to the reapers, it’s all very long winded and confusing, but won’t be mentioned too much in this story). 
> 
> Also, I mentioned a content warning in the tags, and here it be; very minor non-con elements in this chapter. I mean, it really doesn’t go past a threat and slight bodily contact, but I think it’s important to give you all the heads up. It’s only in this chapter though; the rest of the fic should be a lot more cheery.
> 
> Furthermore, there won’t be anything explicit for a few chapters, but I’ve given it an ‘E’ rating because a) there will be, and b) knowing me, I’d forget to change it, and I’d get into big trouble if little Timmy or Suzie come looking for fluff and find smut… 
> 
> Right, I think that’s everything. Here it is! ^.^

You know, sometimes being a grim reaper is the worst.

Take today for instance. Today should have been such a simple job. An old man found dead in an armchair, a presumed heart attack. Nothing out of the ordinary at all.

That doesn’t explain why Ronald Knox is now playing a game of tag with Scotland Yard.

They shouldn’t have even be able to see him; are humans getting more perceptive these days? Whatever the reason, they’re now hot on his tail, convinced that he had something to do with the old bloke lying dead in the chair.

Well, he would have done if they hadn’t bloody interrupted him! Now there’s a body stinking up an empty flat, and no doubt Ronald is going to get a bollocking from Spears when he gets back. Af if he knew this would happen!

The police draw ever closer, something that would prove problematic for a common murderer or thief. Fortunately for Ronald, he’s neither, and giving his pursuers the slip is as easy as three, two, one…

Temporary leaving their field of vision, Ronald leaps up onto a nearby rooftop, walking far enough onto it to fade into the shadows.

He can’t help but smirk when he hears the police question is disappearance, and almost laughs outloud when he hears them rummaging around in a nearby bin. As if he’d be stupid enough to hide amongst the rubbish; the smell of him would be enough to strip wallpaper, a dead giveaway that he’s up to no good. Then again, with all the shit and disease littering the streets, it’s not like anyone would be able to pick out the smell of week-old waste.

Sighing, Ronald starts to consider calling it a night. He’s no doubt that the body will be moved to a mortuary now, and there are plenty of reapers hiding in them, waiting to scoop up any souls that slipped through the next. In fact, his new partner (more like supervisor) owns one such establishment, though he had set it up after retiring.

Ronald can’t help but feel a little sad for Undertaker. Forced back into a job you hate just to protect the woman you love? It’s a cruel world. They even have kiddies for Goodness sake! With the skills he possesses, Undertaker could have easily told the reapers to do one. Curse Spears for going so far as to bribe the poor man. It’s manipulation, and one more reason for Ronald to hate his job. 

Well, there’s nothing he can do about that. He’s reaped nowhere near enough souls to consider retiring, and he’s not strong enough to force the issue. He’s just one more piece of meat for the grinder, with no thoughts or no opinion. He’ll be working this job until the world ends; he’d consider trying to end it all, but considering that’s how he got here, it’s probably not a wise move.

Deciding that he’s far too maudlin to continue working tonight, Ronald decides to go on a rooftop tour of London to relax, before heading on back to the reaper realm. 

His tour doesn’t last long; it’s cut short when he hears a muffled feminine cry from below.

Initially, he thought it might be two lovers going at it in public, but something about it seemed odd enough that he decided to check.

It’s fortunate he did; to his knowledge, lovers don’t usually attempt to molest each other at knife point.

It seems he has two options here; intervene, or remain impartial, and let a horrible crime happen. For the William T Spears’ of the world, this would be an easy choice; reapers shouldn’t interfere with human affairs. 

Fortunately for the young woman, he’s Ronald Knox, and he’s not about to let something like this happen on his watch.

Ronald leaps off of the roof like a trained acrobat, even doing a midair twirl for the sake of whimsy. He lands directly on top of the assailant’s head, knocking him and his knife to the ground with a thud. 

The woman gasps, and Ronald looks straight into her eyes, preparing to answer her inevitable unspoken question.

His voice dies in his throat the moment their eyes lock together.

She’s beautiful.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

You know, sometimes being a woman really is dreadful.

Society expects you to behave a certain way, you’re not permitted to work, men seem to always be leering at you…

Well, up until tonight, you haven’t had a problem with that; now the issue is quite literally staring you in the face.

All in all, you’d had a wonderful time of it today, visiting your older sister and her boys. Your eldest nephew in particular had been delighted when you’d turned up at their doorstep this morning, immediately dragging you off to his room to show you his latest collection of bugs. 

When the visit had concluded, your sister had offered to help you hail a handsome, but you’d declined her offer; if your brother-in-law knew his wife had left the house unchaperoned at night, he would be beside himself with worry.

So, against the better judgement of anyone with even the slightest slither of intelligence, you’d set off home by yourself, planning to walk home alone in the dark. Definitely not your brightest idea…

… considering you didn’t stay alone for long.

As you’d walked past one of London’s many alleyways, a pair of hands had emerged from the darkness, pulling you into the shadows.

Your first thought had been to scream, until you’d felt something cold against your throat; you assailant is armed.

Sure enough, you’d seen his weapon moments after, as he’d turned you around and shoved you hard against the alley wall, your dress ripping slightly on the rough brick. He’s brandishing a knife of some kind, and by the way he’s holding it, you’d wager he knows how to use it.

That’s how you’ve found yourself facing a leering man for the first time in your life, although you have a terrible feeling that he plans to do more than just look.

A vile grin appears on the man’s face, and you feel your stomach churn. ‘I’ll be damned, ‘s’not often I get such a pretty thing as you walkin’ by my alley. Off home, is it? Mummy and daddy expectin’ you? They’ll ‘ave a long wait, sweetheart; I’m gonna ‘ave some fun with you.’ The man closes the gap between you, his knife worryingly close to your skin. 

You only wish his knife was your most pressing concern.

Without warning, the man in front of you begins to paw at your breasts roughly, causing you to cry out in a mixture of surprise, outrage, and utter disgust. No one has ever touched you in such a way; you were rather hoping a future suitor would have that honour. You get the distinct impression that this man is going to take away so much more than a simple grope, something that terrifies you on so many levels.

He’s going to hurt you in ways you can’t even imagine, that much is certain. Oh, but how you wish you’d just taken your sister up on her offer, or even hailed a handsome yourself. Better still, your sister has a guest room, you could have easily requested to stay the night! But no, you just had to take a massive gamble and walk home alone, a gamble that has failed you in the worst way imaginable…

Well, sod that! Knife or no, there’s no way in hell you’re about to submit to this man’s will. Even if you can’t get away, you can still make it difficult for him. Besides, a few cuts from that knife of his sounds like a better option than being molested in an alleyway…

Clenching your fist, you prepare to strike out, when something rather unexpected happens.

A figure emerges from the rooftops, does a flip (show off), and lands on your assailant, knocking him and the knife onto the floor with an almighty crash.

Your thoughts begin to race. Is this figure your savour, or do they wish to pick up when the other man left off? The figure does appear to be male, so the idea isn’t impossible. Besides, what kind of lunatic jumps from a roof when they see a woman being assaulted? He could have gone to the Yard, like any sane man would. Why take such a risk unless you plan to do something just as nefarious? Still, the figure appears to be lacking a weapon, and is far slimmer that the other man; you think you could fight this man off.

The figure positions himself to look at you, his own body barely visible in the dim light of the alley. He steps closer, allowing you to make him out more clearly…

… he’s gorgeous.

Well, handsome really, but some how that word doesn’t seem fitting. His suit-clad body and boyish face seem to clash slightly, like a young man trying to play senior partner. You won’t deny that the outfit suits his well though; then again, you’ve always quite liked a man in a suit. 

However, the truly striking things about this man are his hair and his eyes; both are multi-tonal. His hair is light on top, yet darker underneath, and his eyes… from what you can make out in the dim light, his iris seems to consist of two colours, a dark circle of colour surrounded by a lighter one. Both eyes are hidden behind a pair of spectacles, making it even harder to pick out the colours. You’d love to take a proper look at a more reasonable hour…

No, stop, what the hell are you thinking? This man could be a threat for all you know! Stop eyeing him up and focus!

You’re about to question the man’s intentions when he speaks, his voice almost too loud against the silence of the night. ‘You alright, miss? What a bastard that guy is. There’s a special place in hell for men like that, forcing themselves on women and the like. I’m just glad I was in the area working, else I wouldn’t have been able to stop him like I did. Name’s Ronald, by the way. Always easier to talk to someone when you know their name, am I right?’ Well, that settles it; this man is clearly insane. What man in his right mind jumps off a roof, then begins to talk casually to a total stranger? How bizarre he is…

Still, he did help you, so you can at least engage him in conversation. You give him your first name, then proceed to respond to the rest of his queries. ‘I’m quite alright now, though I confess I’m a little confused. You say your in the area on business, but what kind of occupation leads to a man wondering the rooftops at night? Are you some kind of phantom roofer?’ You choose to ignore his comment regarding men like the one on the ground, as you’d rather not pay him anymore thought…

Ronald rubs his hand against his neck. ‘Ah, well… that’s a funny story, actually… um… well, I… I’m actually an assassin-I’m-training! That’s right! I creep across the rooftops at night, looking for my targets. What targets, you ask? Well, men who attack beautiful women like yourself, of corse! I jump in, wrestle them to the ground, then I disappear into the night, never expecting praise or recognition for my work, for that is the life of an assassin. I only stopped to talk to you tonight because… well… because I decided that I’m tired of my solitary life, and would like to have a conversation with someone. I although thought you might like someone to walk you home, if you don’t think that’s too forward of me. If not, I shall return to the rooftops, and watch you walk home in silence, pouncing on any other assailants! Wait, that sounds creepy. Forget that last bit!’ His theatrics earn him a small smile from you, something you didn’t think you be granting this lunatic…

His performance also earns him an incredulous look. ‘Right. And you do all that in a suit. Surely you’d want something less conspicuous…’ then again, it’s hardly common attire for a thief, which you suspect is closer to the truth than ‘assassin’…

Ronald tugs on his suit, stands up straight, and puts on the single worst upper class accent you’ve ever heard. ‘Are you suggesting that I can’t dress like a gentlemen in my line of work, dear woman? I should have you arrested for that! I’ll have you know that my cousin’s mother’s sister’s lover’s child’s kitten’s brother’s son is Sir Robert Peel himself!’ Without intending to, you let out a giggle. ‘Oh, laughter is it now? That does it, you e given me no choice! I shall have to use my secret weapon. Take this, fiend!’ He reaches into his sleeve and pulls out a rose, brandishing it like a sword at you.

You pluck the rose from his hand, and give it a smell; the fragrant is vibrant, is if it was picked only moments ago. What an impressive trick…

It only confirms your suspicions though; he’s definitely a thief if he’s that well-versed in slight-of-hand. Still, as he did just help you, and as he also just made you laugh, you’re willing to overlook his occupation for the meantime…

Ronald’s voice returns to normal when he speaks again. ‘So, I took out this idiot, I made you laugh, and I gave you a rose. I think that should be enough to show you I’m not here to hurt you. Now, I meant what I said about walking you home, but if you don’t want me to, I promise I won’t stalk you like I just got out of Bedlam. If you don’t want that, I could always hail you a cab. Choice is yours, I guess.’ As much as you want to get home, the thought of spending just a while longer in this man’s company is a pleasing one…

You find yourself smiling again. ‘If it truly doesn’t trouble you, my residence is about ten minutes away. I must ask that you only escort me so far though, lest my parents see me with a strange young man and get the wrong impression.’ You shouldn’t have put that ‘strange’ part in. As if he’ll want to walk you home now…

To your surprise, Ronald beckons you out of the alleyway, grinning all the while. ‘It’s no trouble. Gives me the chance to talk your ear off. I warn you now that I’m quite the chatterbox…’ well, at least conversation will make the journey go faster… you hope…

Well, what’s the worse that can happen?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

It ends up taking you fifteen minutes to get home, your conversation with Ronald engaging enough to make you deliberately play for time, eager to hear more of his chatter.

For the most part, it seemed to be tall tales of his life as a ‘gentleman assassin’, something you can’t see catching on… you’re also certain he’s making all of this up, but that doesn’t bother you. It’s a welcome escape, if anything; his stories are far more interesting than anything else in your life.

With your house coming into view lamentably soon, you turn to Ronald, offering him a sad smile. ‘Well, this is where we parts ways. I don’t know that I actually thanked you for saving me earlier, so I’ll say it now; thank you, Ronald, for aiding me when no one else was around.’ Against your better judgement (which seems to be faulty anyhow), and your breeding (which may mean everything to society, but very little to yourself), you give Ronald a quick peck on the cheek in thanks, something that causes the ‘assassin’ to blush profusely.

He stumbles slightly as he replies. ‘It was worries. I mean, no problem. It was no problem.’ He seems so flustered, it’s actually quite sweet. You’d like to see more of it in the future…

As if. As if your parents would allow you anywhere near this man! 

Still, perhaps you will meet again…

You offer Ronald one last smile before you head for home again.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

As Ronald watches the young woman leave, his heart begins so quickly that he’s concerned he’ll die a second death.

He’s been kissed by plenty of women before, in places for more unchaste than his cheek. There was just something about the way her lips felt against his skin…

Oh, shit. 

He’s only gone and fallen for a human woman he’s just met.

What the hell is he going to do now?!

**Author's Note:**

> So… did you like it? Is it worth writing more for? Be sure to let me know either way…
> 
> Right, that’s me done for the night. Possibly see you soon ^.^


End file.
